Modern love
by Liz Ford
Summary: It all began when Tori convinced them to skip school. It was fun at first until they had a sleepover. Things were said, Friends were divided and a baby was born.
1. Chapter 1

The gang skip school and a lot happen. Bade. Futur Cabbie. Let me know what you think! :)

* * *

**Jade West was an interesting girl, but that's what Beck Oliver loves about her. You can never predict what she'll do next or how she'll react to what you say. She has long black hair with blue and green streaks and the black eyeliner she wears everyday makes her glassy blue eyes stand out more. **

If you didn't know Jade, then you would think she is a mean gothic weirdo. In fact, she had been called a mean gothic weirdo more than once. But it didn't matter what people thought of her as long as Beck loved her, and he did.

Jade is a very talented singer and writer and Beck is an amazing actor so they both attend a school for performing called Hollywood Arts. Unlike most teenagers, every Hollywood Arts pupil enjoys going to school. Who wouldn't enjoy going to school where you act and sing all day and the lockers are decorated in bright colours and the teachers are mad but fun?

It was lunch time at Hollywood Arts and Beck and Jade made there way to their usual lunch table to join their best friends Andre, Robbie, Cat and Tori. Well, Tori is exactly a friend. From the moment Tori had moved to Hollywood Arts, she had had a crush on Beck. Jade has hated her because of this but, just as she began to warm to her, Tori tried to kiss Beck. Since this happened, Jade just pretends that's Tori doesn't exist.

'Hey guys!' Andre called out when he spotted Jade and Beck approaching the table. They waved in response before sitting down.

'What took you so long to get here?' Robbie questioned.

'Sikowitz had us go out and buy him a coconut 'cause we were talking in his class' Beck sighed.

'Aw man, that sucks' Andre chuckled. They spent the next few minuets taking about the new teacher at the school who had given Jade after school detention for cutting up her note book in class. Before they knew it, they bell had rung. They all sighed before standing up.

'I don't want to go to class!' Tori moaned.

'Then don't!' Jade, who was still sitting down shouted. Tori thought for a few moments before replying.

'I won't!' She proclaimed. Everyone stared at her in disbelief. Tori never broke the rules. Jade had a look of pleasure on her face.

'What you taking about, Vega?' She asked.

'Let's skip school.'


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! So, here's chapter two!

* * *

**This was a side of Tori no one had seen before. She wanted to break the rules? 'Let's just leave! Like, now! It's only afternoon lessons that we'll miss.' Andre nodded in agreement. Cat shook her head.**

'I don't want to guys! What if we get in trouble? Like the one time my brother skipped school and he went to the gas station and a clown robbed him.' Everyone looked at Cat.

'Anyway,' Beck said. 'My car has broken down so i can't drive, can you Andre?'

'Yeah sure, but where would we go?'

'The beach?' Robbie asked.

'The mall!' Andre suggested.

'A graveyard.' Jade whispered but everyone pretended they didn't hear her.

'What about an amusement park?' Beck said to draw attention of Jade. They all agreed except Cat who was keeping quiet.

'We better leave now before anyone notices we're still out here.' Tori said. They all made their way to Andre's car, even Cat although she was walking very slow. Andre got into the drivers seat, Tori sat in the passengers seat and Robbie, Cat and Beck and Jade got into the back. Jade had to sit on Beck's lap as there wasn't enough room in the car. She liked sitting on his lap and he liked her sitting there. He rested his chin on her head as Andre began to drive.

It didn't take them long to arrive at the amusement park. Even so, Jade had fallen asleep on Beck. He hated to wake her up as she looked so cute, but he had to. 'Jade,' He whispered as he gently shook her. 'you've got to wake up, babe.' She slowly opened her eyes. She saw her beautiful boyfriend above her. She pecked him on the lips before moving to get off him. They walked hand-in-hand following the others into the park.

They spent several hours in the park eating sweets, going on ride and having short conversations. Cat didn't seem to enjoy herself as much as the others as she felt guilty about skipping school. Andre looked down at his watch to see that it was nearly 8 o clock. 'Guys, maybe we should get going.' He suggested. Cat squealed.

'Nooooooo!' She moaned. She had just began enjoying herself. 'I don't want to go home, i'm having fun!'

'Hey, we could have a sleep over at mine?' Tori said to try to cheer up Cat.

'Yeeeeeaaaaaah!' Cat squeaked as she flung her arms around her.

'NO WAY!' Jade yelled as she turned in Beck's arms to put his head against his chest.

'Me and Jade would love to.' Beck said despite what Jade had just yelled. Jade moaned.

'Andre, Robbie?' Tori asked?

'Can Rex come?' Tori sighed at Robbie's stupid question but agreed Rex could come.

'I'll come!' Andre clapped. So they all got back into the car and headed to Tori's.


End file.
